deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Odysseus/Bio
Odysseus, known as Ulysses in Latin, is a major figure in Greek mythology. He is the king of the island of Ithaca and a key participant in the Trojan War, and the main character of Homer's epic poem The Odyssey. Mythographers speak little of Odysseus's origins other than the names of some of his ancestors. His story begins with the courtship of Helen of Sparta, the most beautiful woman in the world. Tyndareus, Helen's father, was hesitant to choose a husband for his daughter out of fear of war from the rejected suitors. Odysseus, as one of the suitors, offered him advice and suggested that Tyndareus ask all the suitors to swear an oath to protect Helen and her future husband. Years later, Odysseus was called to make good of his oath when Helen was kidnapped by Paris of Troy. Odysseus and the men of Ithaca sailed to Trojan lands with numerous other Greek kings, where they would fight in a war against Troy that would last ten years. In the final year, Odysseus devised a scheme to get inside the impenetrable walls of Troy. He ordered the Greeks to build a giant wooden horse, in which Odysseus and a band of men would hide. The Greeks passed the horse off as a gift of appeasement to the Trojans, who brought it into the city. Odysseus and his men opened the gates and Troy was sacked. Odysseus then began the journey back to Ithaca, in which he would face even more suffering. He landed on the island of Polyphemus, a cyclops and the son of Poseidon, the sea god. Polyphemus captured Odysseus and his men and began to eat them one by one, but Odysseus made a successful plan for escape, blinding Polyphemus in the process. Polyphemus asked his father to punish Odysseus, which he did, and made Odysseus's journey home last for ten more years. Upon returning, Odysseus learned that his home had been taken over by the suitors of his wife, who thought him dead and wished to take his place as king. Devising yet another scheme with a few loyal servants and his now-adult son Telemachus, Odysseus killed the suitors, took back his home, and was reunited with his wife. He then prepared for war with the families of the suitors, but the goddess Athena restored peace. Odysseus lived the rest of his life in peace. __TOC__ Battle vs. Robin Hood (by CuchulainSetanta) On an island somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea, Odysseus and his man have landed to gather supplies for their long voyage home. Finishing up, Odysseus monitors his crew as they pack up, when suddenly, an arrow flies over Odysseus' head, striking one of the sailors in the throat. Odysseus looks to see where the arrow came from, seeing Robin Hood on a nearby cliff top. Robin grins and doffs his cap to the warrior-king, as more Merry Men come out of hiding to raid the supplies. Odysseus heads after Robin, anxious to take out the leader of these strange bandits. Heading into the woods, Odysseus notches his great bow and cautiously searches for Robin. Robin silently appears on a tree limb and takes aim with his longbow, but Odysseus, noticing the lack of animal noise, senses something amiss. He hits the ground just as Robin fires another shot, then fires on Robin, striking him in the leg. Robin falls out of the tree, painfully pulling the arrow out of his leg. Odysseus hurls a javelin, but Robin rolls out of the way before it hits. Jumping back on his feet, he pulls out his quarterstaff, while Odysseus unveils his axe. Charging, Odysseus is hit in the chin by the staff, but recovers in time to block another blow. Odysseus swings again, cleaving the quarterstaff in two. Angered, Robin tackles the warrior-king and draws his dagger, prepared to finish off Odysseus. He tries to stab Odysseus in the head, but he moves aside before it hits. Odysseus regains his bearings and shoves the outlaw off, drawing his sword in the process. Robin also draws his sword, and the two clash once again. However, with his shorter blade, Odysseus manages to make it through Robin's defenses, stabbing him through the heart. Making his way back to his men, Odysseus finds they too have triumphed over the Merry Men. Taking stock of his losses, Odysseus sets out once more. Winner: Odysseus Expert's Opinion Like in the previous mythology match, Hercules vs. Cuchulain, the deciding factor seemed to be that, while Robin Hood is used to fighting more mundane opponents, Odysseus is able to hold his own against monsters and other fantastic threats, even defing the gods them selves and geting away with it. meaning he had more experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jason (Mythology) (by Cfp3157) Prologue "Praise to the gods, for my son's safe return!" Odysseus raised a hearty glass to his father's toast, who remained at the other end of the table. With him was his beloved wife, Penelope, and his loyal son Telemachus. Most times, celebrations were preceded with grand parades and games to test a man's mettle and worth. This, however, was a private party; only close family and friends had known about this. One such friend was Jason the Argonaut, who sat beside his old comrade Laertes. Despite his days adventuring the known world as an Argonaut had long since past, the man was still fit and could best any man half his age. Jason nodded in agreement. "Aye- it was but the gods' grace and your son's own wit that let him survive the many tests that had been set before him." Jason remarked. "Finally meeting the famous Penelope, though, I can see why he'd fought so hard to return!" Penelope smiled at the compliment, but Odysseus raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "And what exactly does that mean, Jason?" He asked, his voice dangerously low and threatening in tone. Jason did not catch the subliminal message, however, and continued. "She is a vision of loveliness, Odysseus- I've rarely seen any woman in all of Greece to rival her beauty!" Laertes sensed Odysseus' growing temper, and attempted to defuse the mounting tension. "Consider it nothing, son. Jason here was just complimenting your wife." Odysseus, knowing he could not openly attack his father's old friend due to such a small offense, begrudgingly let out a half-hearted chuckle as he relaxed slightly. "I suppose he was, father. I suppose..." ---- "Jason..." Onboard the Argo, Jason awoke drowsily. It had been years since he'd heard her voice. He thought that his service to the gods was over now, and he could relax as a king would. "Jason..." The voice of Hera whispered once more. As he slowly looked around his cabin, he saw the silhouette of a man. "JASON." Her sudden outburst within his head filled him with alertness and energy, and Jason sprang out of bed as the assailant's dagger fell where he once slept. Very much awake now, Jason quickly tackled the man and wrapped his arm around his neck. After a brief struggle, Jason snapped the man's neck with a tight jerk. "Awaken, crew of the Argo!" Jason hastily put on his armor, before grabbing his shield and Hera's Brooch. Prepared for combat, Jason raised his shield and kicking down the cabin door. Outside, he saw two of his men suddenly awaken as well, but the rest of his crew was mercilessly slaughtered by three more men. He quickly recognized their leader; Odysseus, his bow drawn and face a mask of rage. He released the arrow, and Jason reacted immediately by raising his shield for protection. By now, his men were armed as well, and the two heroes locked eyes for a split moment. Above them, watching from Mount Olympus, Athena and Hera watched in nervous excitement as their chosen champions prepared to battle for glory and legacy. Battle Odysseus: Jason: Jason was the first to break the gaze, swiftly marching forward. One of his Argonauts joined him, Gladius in hand, while the other prepared his composite bow. Odysseus let loose several arrows, but all simply clanged against the bronze Aspis. "You'll have to try better than that, boy!" Jason taunted, quickly jabbing at the nearest of Odysseus' soldiers with Hera's Brooch. Odysseus snarled with disgust as he quickly hid behind the masthead of the Argo as a sailor let loose several arrows at him. Drawing his Xiphos, he quickly rolled out of his cover and behind several barrels that had held cargo. He nodded at his guard, who hefted a mighty Mycanean battle axe and charged toward the archer. Jason and his comrade, meanwhile, had gained little ground. The Argonaut and a guard were locked in a deadly sword clash. Jason managed to parry another stab, before thrusting himself. The guard's scale shield easily twisted the weak spear, causing him to lose balance. Before Odysseus' guard could land a finishing blow, he jerked suddenly as an arrow landed directly into his throat. Grasping it's shaft, he fell onto one knee for a brief moment, and slumped forward dead. The sailor quickly helped him to his feet, before both were interrupted by a scream. Looking in it's direction, both looked in shock as Odysseus' soldier assaulted him. Chopping downward, Jason's crewman weakly blocked with his bow, the wood snapping. The flow of his chops continued, one cleaning chopping into his ribs. The axe sunk with a sickening crunch as it broke past the armor and into his side. Jason, furious, hefted the Brooch in hand. "Aim slightly to your left, my champion."''Hera whispered, and Jason made a slight adjustment to his aim. Just as the axemen unlodged his weapon from the deceased sailor, Hera's Brooch flew cleanly through his own chest. The godly weapon pierced him, and he fell forward with a thud. ''"Strike now, Odysseus." Athena encouraged the temporarily forgotten King. Odysseus roared, sprinting forward and ramming into the last sailor. As he charged, he grabbed the surprised and stunned victim and slashed his short sword across their neck. Odysseus then flung the corpse to the side and over the boat, where it sunk deep into Poseidon's domain. Jason hastily drew his Gladius as Odysseus grabbed a shield. "You honestly thought you could disrespect me?! In my own house, in front of my own wife?" Odysseus roared, furiously lashing out. "You fool! You are racked with hubris, and your sound judgement is clouded by your pride and anger!" Jason said, blocking and countering with a slash. The two heroes continued their contest, neither giving in or slowing down. "Be careful, Jason. Your foe is smart, and has the virgin goddess of wisdom aiding him." Athena scoffed at the queen of the gods, who continued to give minor bits of advice. Within a second, Athena dashed to the deck of the Argo, and titled Jason a small bit with an act invisible to the mortal eye. She quickly returned to Olympus, a shocked and stunned Hera waiting for her. The Argonaut stumbled, allowing Odysseus to make a devastating slice to his hamstring. "Haha! You have fallen, and now are at my mercy!" Odysseus boldly bragged as Jason feebly attempted to stand. This attempt ended only in Jason falling to his face once more, left unable to stand. "Unfortunately, there is none for you!" As Odysseus aimed his Xiphos at Jason, the fallen hero muttered one last curse. "Damn you, Odysseus! People will hear about this, and they will demand blood!" The king, understanding, nodded sadistically. Athena summoned a gust of wind, carrying the Mycanean battle axe and having it land in front of Odysseus. As he chopped at the Argo's mast, he looked at his defeated foe. In a matter of minutes, Odysseus has chopped the mast almost completely. He then dragged Jason in it's shadow, and moved to the other side. With a devastating kick, Odysseus toppled the mast, sending it downward and landing on Jason, crushing and killing the last Argonaut. WINNER: Odysseus Expert's Opinion People thought that Jason, despite his own impressive feats, couldn't handle Odysseus. The king of Ithaca was able to outthink, outfight, and outmaneuver the Argonaut, making him an all-around better warrior. Add the fact that Athena was far more willing to directly intervene in the fight than Hera ever would, and Odysseus easily defeated Jason in this battle of classic heroes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Aeneas (by Laquearius) TBW Winner: Aeneas Expert's Opinion The result of this battle came down to equipment, where Odysseus was sorely lacking. For all of the Ithacan king’s smarts, he simply wasn’t prepared to fight against someone like Aeneas, who was equipped with god-forged weaponry and armor, and had the help of a goddess who was much more willing to get involved in the fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios